


don't let me go.

by regulardudetier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Not Really Character Death, Season 2 spoilers, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">pool scene. alternate pool scene. my memory of the script is terrible so forgive me. possible character death. apologies for any oocness.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let me go.

"Whatever that...that thing is? It doesn't look like it's going to be heading in the water anytime soon. Can you swim?"

"Does it look like I'm in any position to swim?"

"Oh right..paralyzed."

They were treading the water carefully as lizard-slitted eyes watched on. At first it was mostly thrashing about; Derek fell into the pool and Stiles went in after him. He had to dive to the bottom to grab the older man from drowning under the icy waters. And here they were, stuck. 

"I can call Scott if I just grab the phone which is..." Stiles used a free hand to pat his pockets, feeling some relief knowing it wasn't there. Finally, he spotted it a few inches away from the edge of the pool. "...right there." There was no way he'd be able to pull this off. He'd have to grab the phone while avoiding the monster, call Scott, and somehow make sure Derek didn't drown. 

The werewolf had other plans. "Don't let me drown. Don't let me go, Stiles. We can do this without Scott." Derek wasn't entirely sure how this whole thing would pan out though. The paralyzation would last long enough that sooner or later Stiles would get sick of treading the water and then they would both die. "Stiles, I swear to god. Do not let me drown." They had been treading for what seemed like hours; sooner or later someone would have to make a move. 

Stiles eyed the phone and then the lizard monster who was nested a few feet away. He could make it. He could grab the phone without being caught. But he still had no idea what to do about Derek. "Give me five minutes." He pushed away from the werewolf, heading straight for the edge of the pool. His competitor had the same idea. Unfortunately, Stiles would not be the winner of this race. He fumbled for the phone, watching as it helplessly sank into the deepest part of the pool. _Shit._

Derek was still floating under the water, so the teenager took a deep breath of air and dove for the phone. Water damage would only do so much, right? He grabbed it, kicking off the tile and swimming for the surface. _Come on, come on._ The phone shorted out. _Shit._ He was no longer concerned about the phone, and instead he went for the engulfed werewolf. Using as much strength as possible, he pulled Derek to the surface. "Come on, time to wake up. Plan A didn't go so well, now we need a plan B. Derek?" 

There was no response. 

"No. No no no you can't be serious right now. Derek this isn't funny, wake up." Again, no response.

The monster began to eye its prey while Stiles continued to paddle his way on the surface of the pool. "You're kidding. You're the alpha, you can't die like this. Scott needs you. I need you. I won't make it out of this without you, and you know that and I know that. I think the whole damn world knows that. Please wake up, Derek.

"Jesus christ..." 


End file.
